New Beginings, A Star Fox Tale
by JonimStarGuy
Summary: What do you do when you lose everything at a young age? Turn to thievery? That's how the young Kyle Husky's life ended up. However, steal from the wrong individual, and you might meet you childhood idols. Prepare for the weird, and possibly awkward. Features characters both new and old, including my OC. Enjoy!
1. Prologue: Sky Fall

**AN: Hey, big shout to all you eager readers out there! I bid you welcome to my first ever fanfic! Keep in mind that I only just started, so any useful feedback you can give me would be appreciated! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do** _ **NOT**_ **own Star Fox or any related characters and/or themes.**

Prologue: "Sky Fall."

Corneria City; the center of all trade and commerce in the Lyat System, and the sprawling capital of Lyat's core world, Cornaira. This ambient city has seen much hardship in the past, due to many wars taking place across the solar system over the past ten years. Today however, Cornaria enjoys a much needed time of peace and prosperity. It's buildings piercing the clouds of the sky; the people chatting and being merry, with almost no reason to bicker and argue. Looking upon the streets of the city on this warm summer afternoon, many citizens of different species can be seen going about their daily tasks. These citizens range anywhere from mostly canines and felines, to the less numerous birds, primates, and reptiles. High above these streets, can be seen a large array of sky traffic. They vary from simple air speeders, to large cargo-ships designed for space travel, quite a sight for visitors to this futuristic world. These people have certainly enjoyed many joyous times in the past months. One might even say it would be the picture of a truly peaceful civilization...for now at least. However, _**this**_ is not one of those times.

Two small ships (looking to be fighter-craft) suddenly dart out from behind a large skyscraper leaving exhaust trails in their wake. Both are quite obviously in a heated chase, and moving at dangerously high speed for such a crowded place. Pretty soon, both are weaving and dodging through the onslaught of air vehicles, just barely avoiding numerous impacts. It isn't long before their chase causes a panic. Pretty soon, most of the other pilots are screaming and pulling away in random directions; it is complete chaos. Oddly enough, the pursuer isn't attempting to disable the other fighter, or maybe he is, but can't get a clear shot due to the panicking sky-way.

Looking into the cockpit of the pursuing star-fighter, reveals an individual who knows what he's doing. The pursuing pilot, looks to be a well-built adult Fox with bright orange fur, and emerald green eyes. His attire consists of a green flight-suit with a gilded belt buckle, scarlet-padded boots, similarly colored fingerless gloves, a short-sleeved white jacket-vest, and the most notable feature, a bright red scarf hung snugly around his neck. He had a focused and determined look in his face, keeping his steady hands evenly on the control sticks of his ship. But there is also a hint of surprise in his face as well, perhaps not expecting an encounter with a surprisingly good pilot. If anything, he expected that this was going to be a difficult catch.

However, the cockpit of the other star-fighter, reveals something a little out of the ordinary. The recipient of the chase is a midsize, blue eyed, Siberian Husky, looking to be in his late teens, with an even balance of white and dark-gray fur. He's wearing a simple burgundy tee-shirt, coupled with with a black leather-jacket, slightly torn navy colored jeans, and simple white sneakers. Contrary to his earlier show of skill, he's not looking at all confident. In fact, the look on his face reveals complete and total panic. He has absolutely no idea what he's doing or how he's doing it!

" _Why didn't I just stay in my cell? Why didn't I just take that speeder? Why did I think stealing an old Arwing was a good idea!?"_ the husky thought bitterly to himself, his expression growing more dire as he glanced at his controls again. " _I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO PROPERLY FLY THIS THING!"_ It was hard enough for him to get out of that stinking warship, and somehow getting his hands on an escape-craft. Now he has to worry about incoming sky traffic, along with the fact that his childhood hero is chasing him (and quite possibly trying to kill him)!

He knows that if he stays in this hoard of death, there will be pieces of him in about sixteen different places; he won't last much longer if this keeps up. Just as he is about to give up and crash, a hopeful opening in the death hoard catches his eye, a straight path out of the nightmare of ships he is entangled in. However, there is a high chance that one of the other speeders will collide with him as he makes the attempt. It's a long shot, but he has no other choice. Gritting his teeth, and struggling with his control stick, he desperately pulls hard to the right, straight toward his faint goal. Within a few absolutely terrifying seconds, his fighter darts out from the mass of panicked drivers, leaving an exhaust trail in his wake.

After the young lad stops reflexively screaming, he reaches with his left hand to make sure he still has all of his limbs. "I...I'm alive?" he says aloud, a hint of surprise in his voice. A wide smile plays across his face as he realizes his question is confirmed. He then proceeds to throw both hands in the air as he cheers in premature success; a fatal mistake. The underside of an approaching building takes out his aft-stabilizers on the underside of the ship, rendering his engines all but useless. His look of success disappears, as an expression of annoyance replaces it. "Kyle, you are such an idiot!" Now struggling to keep his fighter airborne, he's completely ignoring the massive holo-sign in his imminent path. He finally notices, but far too late to do any good. The right-hand side of the small craft hits the holo-projector dead center, sending the poor mutt's ship into a tailspin, a trail of smoke and flame exploding from his already scrapped space-craft. If that isn't bad enough, the large trees from the park bellow are getting more and more uncomfortably close with every passing second! "How did my day go so wrong so fast!?" he screams, watching with despair as his craft collides with the trees below.

 **AN: Well? What do you think? I know it's a little short...but the first chapter is going to be much longer in comparison. Again I urge you to send me some feedback! Please remember to review! See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1: Not So Humble Beginings

**Hey again all! Back again with another installment of my first fanfic! I feel I must apologize if I can't get these out regularly, I have School to worry about. Anyway, I'm going to stop gawking now so we can get on with our lives. Let's get into it shall we**

* * *

Chapter One "Not So Humble Beginnings."

Yesterday, 6:23 AM.

His world was torn, broken, and falling apart all over again. His mind, haunted by visions from his past. But were they just visions? No, he could see them, hear them, and touch them. Kyle was an eight-year-old boy, once again face to face with his long dead parents. At this point, he didn't really care if they were real or not. He found himself trying desperately to warn them of the imminent danger that lie ahead; trying to keep them from leaving him, and dying again.

"Stop! Please, listen to me! Don't go out that door!" he cried hopelessly, tears pouring from his eyes. His father and mother didn't seem to listen, or even hear what he was saying. All they could see was the face of their crying child. They still had those same warm and loving smiles on their faces, the smiles that had seen him through many hardships. His mother promptly embraced the little pup, reassuring him that everything would be fine; Kyle knew better.

Next thing he knew, he was in the middle of the street, watching as his parents walked into a nearby building that he could recognize all too well, smiling and waving to him as they did so. "No...NO! Don't go in there! Come back!" Not too much later, the skies were ablaze with gunfire. Eerily shaped star-fighters firing away at the helpless city block, among other things. One of the twin blasts of energy struck the supports of the nearby building, with his parents still inside. The little pup watched in absolute horror as the small tower went up in flames, and came crashing to the ground.

* * *

"NOOOOO!" The young Husky screamed, popping up from his bed as his alarm clock beeped away in agonizing repetition. Kyle looked hurriedly down onto his body, only to confirm that he was once again the seventeen-year-old mutt that he had grown accustomed to. He let out a heavy sigh as he reached over to his alarm clock, pounding the off button just a little harder than he had intended. The poor dog buried his face into paw-like hands as he reminisced the vivid image of his parents, everything from their warm smiles, to the dreadful demise that followed. His hands tightened into fists as he tried to hold back the sudden tears, that were threatening to pour from his eyes. _"I'm really starting to get sick of that dream,"_ he thought bitterly; wiping the sweat from his brow. However, he simply had no time to dwell on it now.

After a quick shower, and a dash through his dresser, Kyle bolted downstairs to the kitchen/living area. For a small bachelor pad, It was a surprisingly well maintained setup. This is especially surprising when you consider the fact that it sits in the city's outskirts; a grassy field a few miles away from of the large metropolis itself.

The cabinets and stove, while simple in design, were completely new. The kitchen also sported a small bar setup, complete with a small selection of snacks, and it's own drink rack (albeit an empty rack). The living area was considerably more bland in comparison. It hosted a simple two-seat couch (looking to be a good few years old), a somewhat large wooden coffee table, and an old wide-screen television.

Sitting on the counter was one of his most cherished possessions, an old family photo. He walked over and picked it up, not such a strange move when you consider what had happened mere minutes ago. The young Husky just stood there for a moment, taking in the image with his bright cyan eyes. The image of his parents standing in a grassy field, hand-in-hand and smiling cheerfully, while Kyle himself sat snugly on his father's shoulders, playfully giggling. Setting the picture down, he couldn't help but feel a slight smile cross his face, the pleasant memory overtaking his thoughts. However, the smile faded as the harsh truth forced it's way back into his head.

After grabbing a quick breakfast, he plopped down on the couch, and switched the T.V on, a news update flashing on the screen. He seemed to have caught it halfway through, as the reporter (a female lynx) was talking in mid sentence.

"-Finitely a dreary sight here at the Andross Invasion Memorial **(Best thing I could come up with, sorry** ). People from all over, coming to honor their lost loved-ones. I must admit that the sight we're baring witness to is heartbreaking, even for one such as myself."

"Don't act like you actually care." Kyle snorted under his breath, scowling as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Today marks the nine year anniversary of that fateful attack on the city, by the armies of the once greatly feared Andross. But also to the rise of our heroes, the mercenary team Star Fox." The lynx seemed to clear her throat for a minute. "Though they were not able to save everyone from the attacking hordes, the casualties would have been much worse without the team's intervention."

Kyle nodded slightly, his gaze falling to the drink in his hand. Yes, it could have been much worse; many more would have indeed died that day...that absolutely horrible day. His parents had met their tragic end in that attack. Ironically enough, that tragedy also gave birth to his fascination for Star Fox, the great heroes who practically saved the entire Lyat System single-handed. He had to be honest with himself, if it came to it, he would give anything to be just like them.

With an annoyed sigh, Kyle turned off the T.V, not wanting to indulge the media any longer than he had to. He just sat there for a moment, contemplating his next action. Sure, it was something of a bad day. But if he let it get to him, he would be dropping every emotional barrier he'd worked so hard to build. Besides, something interesting might actually happen that day, who knows?

Apparently taking this new thought to heart, Kyle jumped from the couch with a new-found spring in his step. "Well, today's a new day, let's see where it takes me!" He said enthusiastically, his trademark grin glossing his pure white face. Throwing on a leather-jacket, and finger-less biking gloves, he ran into his small garage. Inside was a small speeder bike, with a flame patterned biking helmet sitting on it's seat. After giving his bike a quick check, the Husky practically dove out into the small road as he made his way down the small road toward the large city.

"Watch your blind spot unsuspecting victims," he said as another toothed grin formed under his helmet visor. "Cause I'm coming for ya!"

* * *

The Cornarian city was in it's usual business; it's citizens Running about in different directions, while numerous air speeders flew above. It was like most other parts of the metropolis, but it also had a nice view of the nearby park. It would probably have been a nice place to take in the scenery, if it weren't for the Young mutt that was peeking out from behind the side of an alley.

Kyle just stood there starring at the passing mass of individuals for a moment, before a mischievous smile formed in his features. "It's showtime," he said to himself as he proceeded to walk towards the crowd.

They didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence, as they continued to move along in the same fashion as before, aside from the exceptional glance in the Husky's general direction. This would only play to his advantage, as he proceeded to expertly pick the pockets of anyone who wandered too close to him. He seemed to be quite adept at this, because he accomplished this feat within a split second, all without alerting his victims.

Ducking into a another alley after about seven minutes of quick pocket-picking, Kyle drew his attention to the somewhat large stack of wallets had stashed under his jacket. He let out a chuckle as he tossed his bounty into a large cardboard box, that he had placed ahead of time.

This same process repeated for several hours, although the thieving mutt made sure to move to different streets as he did so. By 3:36 P.M, the box was packed with wallets. After a couple more hours of emptying the wallets of all tangible cash he had made a profit of about 1,436 credits! ($1,436 if that was unclear). What's surprising is that he completely ignored all the currency cards, and/or personal information.

Letting out a content chuckle, Kyle thew all the wallets back into the box, and put them into a large rug-sack on the back of his speeder-bike. After a relatively short trip, he parked in another alleyway, set up so he could make a quick escape if it came to that. He then proceeded to sneak the box of relatively untouched wallets to the side door of the local law enforcement building.

Before setting the box down, he turned his head toward the readers' general direction, and gave them a slight grin. "I know what all of you back there are thinking, and to answer your possible question, no I'm not crazy. I know I might have made a bigger profit if I used the other stuff I found, but where would _that_ get me? I'm not stupid. The cops would eventually track me down if I used the local interface. Besides, _this_ wayno one loses anything too important, and I get to make a small profit in the process. Everyone's happy!" ( **Fourth wall breakage baby!** )

After a brief knock on the door, the delinquent Husky made a dash around the side of the alley, and waited. A somewhat large tiger took up the box of pilfered wallets, seemingly without surprise.

"Hey Joe! We've got another _stolen shipment_!" Kyle didn't stick around to hear the rest, choosing instead to get out of there as quickly as possible. He was not at all eager to be caught in the act of returning stolen goods.

Despite his apparent success, he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. It was simply too easy; no one had even noticed anything had happened to them. "Listen Author, I know the whole point of this chapter was to basically introduce me to the public readers. But couldn't you have done something a little more...I don't know...awesome with my time?" The slight annoyance in his voice was apparent.

 **Sorry man, that stuff comes a little later...but could you please do me a favor and NOT interrupt the readers? It's my first try at this, and I need to make a good impression!**

"Alright, if it's _that_ important to you," he said nonchalantly.

Upon returning home, he was quick to get some shut eye; not even bothering to change as he plopped himself onto his bed. He just laid there for a moment as he- "Oh for the love of Pete! Just finish up and get out of here! Even I need my beauty sleep!" He shouted, an agitated look on his face. After calming down and climbing under his bed sheets, he drifted into a peaceful slumber. "Now you're...getting...it."

* * *

The darkness of space. That was all the large reptile saw saw through the observation window of his flagship's bridge. The crewmen dashing left and right to make sure everything was in working order, as their commander stood over them in dominance of authority. A smaller lizard walked meekly toward the hulking individual that stood gazing into the starlit area.

"Anything worthwhile to report?" The larger one asked in a deep male voice, with a silky and an almost harmonious edge to it.

The smaller lizard straightened his posture before answering. "All ships are in one hundred percent working order, sir. If we leave now, we should arrive in the Lyat System in four weeks."

A razor toothed smile appeared on the green beast. "Make it so lieutenant. Soon, _very soon_ , those who sought to destroy our great people will burn-." His clawed hand tightly gripped the sword handle to his side. "-And I pity any fool that gets in our way!"

* * *

 **Oooooh, foreshadowing! Again, please don't forget to review! Your opinion means a lot! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: Actions and Consequences

**Hey hey hey, everyone! Good news, I'm NOT dead... I've just been out of it for awhile. Finals were a nightmare, among other things popping up (don't ask). I apologize for the long wait, and I thank you for being so patient with me. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two: "Actions and Consequences."

The air was dense, dreary, and filled with the overwhelming stench of alcohol. Drunkards were strewn left and right along the surprisingly maintained drink bar, bumbling incoherent nonsense amongst each other while others just looked on in disgust. If that wasn't bad enough, the whole place looked like it could fall apart at any time, due all the bolt holes from stray blaster shots. If there was a term to describe the state that this little cantina was in, it would be one word; 'Sickening'.

That was the thought going through a certain fox's head right about now, as he sat quietly in his seat at the far end of the bar. He was matured but well built, looking to be in his late twenty's, along with the look of a seasoned warrior burned into his emerald green eyes. His attire consisted of a simple teal hoodie jacket, sweatpants, an a pair of black sneakers. His fur, a bold shade of orange-gold, with pure white fur taking up his muzzle, eyebrows, and a streak that went from the base of his forehead, down to the edge of the back of his neck. His name, was Fox McCloud.

Around closing time, all the tenants of the cantina either left, or were thrown out (most of which being the hopelessly drunk). Everyone had left, but Fox. He simply sat there for a few moments,until the bartender (a middle aged gray fox) walked up to him from behind the counter with a slight scowl on his face.

"Sorry bud but it's closing time, ya' need to leave." Fox didn't even lift his head, let alone acknowledge the older fox. The bartender's scowl deepened, "I said it's time to go home 'kiddo'." Only now did the casual warrior look at him, an almost playful expression in his eyes as he grinned coyly.

"Only a select few people in my life have called me kiddo, and gotten out unscathed. You of all people should know that by now, 'old man'." They stared at each other in silence for a few moments, before each of them broke into a fit of light laughter. "Good to see you again Jaxx," the younger fox said with a wide smile.

The now identified bartender Jaxx, returned Fox's greeting in earnest with a smile of his own. "Good to see ya' too kiddo! Glad old James' little tyke could take the time to drop by!" After they had stifled their slight laughter, Jaxx walked to the back of the counter. "So what'll it be?"

"The usual please," Fox replied. The old bartender returned a few moments later with a small strawberry sundae in hand. He slid it over to Fox, who tasted it eagerly; letting out a pleased hum in response. "Great as always Jaxx, you never disappoint! Every bit as good as it was the first time!"

They both looked over to the small picture frame on the counter behind the bar. The image inside, portrayed a much cleaner bar scene than the one they currently were sitting in. There were three individuals in the picture, all of which were foxes. One of them was a much younger looking Jaxx, who appeared to be in his mid twenties. The other adult bore a striking resemblance to Fox, aside from a pair of dark sunglasses. The third individual was fox himself, but looking to be only about seven or eight years old.

Fox's smile faded as he took a look at his surroundings. The very same place that his father had taken him for ice cream as a child had become a cesspool of seedy characters, and drunkards; it made him feel sick inside. He could only slump as he looked into his desert.

Jaxx took notice of Fox's change in behavior almost instantly, just like he knew that the son of James McCloud wasn't here for idle chit-chat. The aged fox let out a deep sigh, as if bracing himself. "Alright kiddo, ya' might as well come out and tell me what's wrong. Cause I know ya' didn't come here just to say hello."

Fox was surprised by his old friend's observation, but a slight smile crossed his face as his look of momentary shock was replaced by one of acceptance. He should have guessed that Jaxx would come to this conclusion; the older man knew him too well to think otherwise. He looked up, meeting the bartender's gaze. "Was it really that obvious?" He asked with a defeated, but yielding tone.

Jaxx threw him a knowing stare, his voice taking a more stern, but gentle tone. "Fox, I've known your father since before you were even born, and you share many of the same expressions and thoughts that he had. So I know full well that somethin' is bothering you." He closed his eyes for a minute, as if contemplating what to say next. "I can guess though, this is about the memorial that took place yesterday. Isn't it?"

Fox practically jumped in his seat. He was completely caught off guard by how accurate the old man was. For someone who's living was basically running a drunkard mill nowadays, Jaxx was surprisingly insightful. _"And I thought 'Krystal' was the only one who could read my mind."_ He sighed before nodding his head solemnly. "You nailed it Jaxx, as usual."

Jaxx threw aside his stare, as his faced morphed into a look of sympathy. "You still blame yourself for those people losing their lives." It was a statement, not a question. Fox nodded again as his frown tightened, prompting Jaxx to continue. "Well, I have just one thing to ask ya' kiddo. How many times do you think ol' James was too late to do something? How many failures do you think he had to get through before he became the man you knew?" Fox lifted his head to respond, only for Jaxx to raise his hand in a 'hold up' gesture before continuing. "Now hold on, don't get me wrong. Your father accomplished many things in his life, but he always had a habit of blaming himself when things went wrong. And seeing as you're sittin' here right now as you are, you have the same problem. I know from personal experience what self loathing can do to ya' kiddo, and it ain't healthy."

Fox opened his mouth to form words, only to shut it again before grimacing to himself. Although he didn't want to admit it, Jaxx had a point. He always _did_ have a habit of blaming himself for things that weren't completely his fault; weather it was for his or for others' sake, he didn't know how else to go about it.

He sat there in thought for a few more minutes before nodding reluctantly to the older fox, with a defeated look in his eyes. "So what would you have me do about it then Jaxx?" He asked solemnly before speaking again, more frivolously this time. "It's not like I can just change myself overnight! So what am I supposed to do about it!?"

Jaxx raised an eyebrow in response to Fox's outburst, before shutting his eyes. "I think the question ya' should be asking yourself is: 'Who can I ask for help?'. Face it kiddo, ol' James made the mistake of refusing to accept help from his friends more times than I could possibly count. Not during missions per-say, but with his own personal problems... and it nearly destroyed him." Only now did Jaxx open his eyes. "You on the other hand are surrounded by those you care about. Not just as companions, or friends-" A warm smile crossed the older fox's face, "-but as family."

Fox's frustration disappeared almost as quickly as it came, evident by his softened expression. He simply stared off to the side into the void of space, before a similar smile to Jaxx's worked across his own muzzle. The old man was right... again. One of these days, he was going to find out how Jaxx seemed to know everything. While he may have still had his doubts, the burden they held on his mind was slightly reduced. Finishing the last of his sundae, he got up out is seat. "Thanks for the talk Jaxx, I really needed it."

The old bartender could only return his smile in earnest. "Aw don't mention it kiddo. Thanks for dropping by, and come back soo- Oh! Don't worry about the desert, it's on the house!" Fox returned the old man's gesture with a toothy grin before walking out the door, leaving Jaxx to think to himself. "If only you could see yer' boy right now James," a smile graced his aged features as he locked the doors behind his young friend. "You'd be pretty damn proud."

* * *

While he may have been feeling oddly relieved as he left the old bar, he still couldn't shake the depressing aura in his walk. Then again, he knew better than to challenge Jaxx on this, or any matter of the like. The old man's words were still fresh in his mind, repeating over and over as if they were a broken record.

He shook his head futilely, in an effort to shake the ever-lingering doubt of said words from his mind. Despite all the encouragement he received on the matter, Fox still couldn't shake the ever lingering feeling of guilt from his physique. Whether this habit was genetic or his own, he had yet to determine.

The young warrior sighed as he lifted his burdened gaze from the ground, and took a glance at his surroundings. Much like the drab conditions of the cantina, the large street it sat on was in a similar state. It was absolutely filthy. The edges of the street itself were lined with garbage; everything from old newspapers, to empty beer bottles strewn along the street's drainers. The buildings to the side weren't in much better shape. Aside from the obvious occasional maintenance, their walls showed signs of yearly decay. They had a certain dreariness to them that would encourage anyone to keep as far away from them as possible. To say that this neighborhood was depressing, would be a huge understatement.

His gaze turned foul as a blank expression filled his features. _"Jaxx has the right idea moving out of this place."_ He couldn't lie, he was going to miss the old place; it held so many pleasant memories within its now darkened walls. But at the same time, he was relieved that his old friend was finally retiring that old heap.

However, he couldn't say the same for the locals that surrounded him. Unlike many areas of the city, the civilians of this particular neighborhood were particularly seedy looking. Aside from the average people minding their business, there was an assortment of particularly violent looking individuals ranging from smugglers, to bounty hunters. _"I guess I should consider myself lucky that no one has reconsigned me yet."_ He closed his eyes and continued walking. _"Then again, who would be looking for me in a place like thi-"_

His eyes shot wide open, and his ears perked as he felt something invade his personal space for just a few moments. It happened so quickly, that to most people it would have gone unnoticed. He searched himself for anything important, only to notice that something that should be there was gone. Somehow, somebody had just stolen his wallet!

Right now, Fox didn't really care how they pulled it off, all he knew was he had to find the culprit before they got too far away. Thankfully, it didn't take long to do exactly that. After turning his head, he found his supposed wallet thief strolling in the opposite direction he took. He wasn't just strolling though, rather he was picking the pockets of anyone who wandered too close to him, with amazing speed and accuracy.

The thief in question, was a young adult male Siberian Husky with dark gray by the looks of him. In fact, he couldn't have been older than sixteen or seventeen. He was wearing a burgundy red tee shirt, topped with a black sleeveless jacket-vest; which by the looks of it had many internal pockets. He wore slightly torn jeans, white tennis shoes, and a pair of black finger-less gloves. Even though the kid's back was turned, Fox could tell that he had a smug grin on his face.

The pilot's intended reaction was to slowly approach the thief, and take him by surprise. Unfortunately, his body betrayed these thoughts. "Hey, you! Get back here!" He mentally cursed himself for giving himself away, but he would have to worry about that later as he had caught the kid's attention. The thief was now looking back and widely staring at him with his bright cyan blue eyes, his once coy expression was now frozen in a state of shock. Contrary to the rest of his head and body (which were dark gray), his face and the space trailing down the front of his neck were pure white; with the exception of two small black hashes running down his muzzle from the corners of his eyes.

Without a second thought, the younger canine dashed through the thick crowd in hope of escape. Clenching his teeth, Fox ran after the young man with unmatched vigor through the shifty-looking masses. They would continue like this for good while, neither gaining any real ground on the other, until the Husky ducked into a nearby alley. The warrior followed with haste, lest he lose sight of the thief.

It was only a few minutes before the pair ran into complications. Directly their path was a large chain-link fence, about nine feet wide and ten feet tall by the looks of it. Fox assumed that the young mutt would be very worried by this development, and might even beg for forgiveness. He grinned devilishly at the thought, the mere idea of such an occurrence after all the trouble he had been put through running circles through his head. Oh the things he could do to the little rat when he caught up. The vulpine shook his head, dismissing the thought. The guy was just a kid after all, he had to be somewhat lenient. Right?

Before he could contemplate the situation any longer, the teenaged Husky jumped onto the fence, and climbed almost effortlessly over the side. Much to Fox's chagrin, the kid turned around and made a face; specifically with one finger holding down his left eyelid, and a stuck out tongue before breaking out in a fit of arrogant laughter. However, Fox's irritated glare morphed into sly grin, as he bounded onto the wall next to the fence, and pushed off with all he could muster. Upon kicking off the second wall he spun into a tornado flip, gliding effortlessly over the side and dropping into roll with the landing before coming to a halt.

Looking up, Fox could see the very changed features of the once confident thief. The arrogant smile on the Husky's face was now replaced with with a look of absolute shock and awe. His jaw had dropped a couple of centimeters, and his eyes so wide they could have fallen right out of his head. Fox smiled triumphantly, _"Whatever happens, it was worth it just to wipe that stupid grin off his smug face."_ He resumed his chase, prompting the younger man to do the same.

Before long, the pair of canines came to a dead end. The wall from the side of a large building stood in their immediate path, with a large opening in space about seventeen feet across that was filled with old trash cans. The only possible opening was a tall wooden fence that stood about ten feet tall, but there was no clear sign that it could be scaled. The thief came to a grinding halt, turning to face his pursuer with a look of feigned determination.

Fox grinned smugly as he approached the young man. _"I've got you now you little pest!"_ He stood mere foot lengths away as he held out his hand to the Husky thief, gesturing for him to return his stolen property. "I have have to give you credit kid, you gave me quite a chase but I'm afraid it's the end of the line now. Hand it over," he said sternly.

The thief merely shrugged in response; a toothed grin on his face. "Sorry pal, can't really do that yet. I kinda still need this thing as it is. But don't you worry your little head about it, I'll return it soon enough." His grin widened as he dropped into a defensive stance. "I have to admit though, _very_ impressive moves back there! Are you special forces, or some underpaid movie stuntman trying to relive the good old days of their formerly successful life?"

Fox deadpanned as he eyed the teen with an irritated glare. _"You have_ _ **got**_ _to be kidding me. There is no way this is actually happening right now."_ He took a deep breath to compose himself before dropping into his own stance. "You have no idea who I am do you?" He asked blankly.

The Husky placed his paw-like hand under his chin as if he was pondering something, only to shrug nonchalantly. "Yeah. Sorry, you just aren't ringing any bells in the old processing center." He said as he gently knocked his knuckles against his noggin. Fox was about to speak, but the kid raised his hand in a 'hold up' gesture. "Hold on a minute 'Mr. Nobody', let me guess! Are you Jim Walker? Mike West? Steve Malpass maybe?" He asked with a raised brow, his finger waving in the warrior's direction.

Fox's eye twitched involuntarily, as he looked at the young man with a befuddled expression. _"What is wrong with this kid?"_ He cleared his throat in an attempt to compose himself before attempting to reason with the thief again, a halfhearted smile playing across his muzzle. "I'm Fox, Fox McCloud, and you have something that belongs to me." He held out his hand a second time, his smile turning into an exasperated scowl. "So how about you just hand it over. _Now_."

The Husky stared quietly at Fox with a wide eyed expression for several seconds, before laughing uproariously; clutching his sides as if he simply couldn't contain it. "Yeah, right! And I'm Peppy Hare! ' _Fox! Do a barrel roll!_ '" At this point he couldn't hold his laughter in anymore, evident by the building tears in his eyes.

Fox was becoming impatient; it was one thing for someone doubt his identity, but it was something completely different when he was mocked for it. He inhaled deeply to calm his straining nerve, and pointed at the young man's jacket. "Alright, if that's how it's going to be then check my ID, smart-mouth." He said through clenched teeth.

"Sure thing 'Captain'!" The Husky replied, still smiling coyly. "We'll see if you _really_ are who you claim to..." He never finished his sentence; rather he was too shocked to do so, evident by his gaping jaw and wide eyes. It wasn't just some identification card, it was a _very_ official looking badge, with an included photo for good measure. He shifted his gaze between Fox and the wallet's contents a few times, before looking back at the vulpine with what looked like anxiety in his eyes.

The kid gulped rather deeply before attempting to speak again. "So... You're real McCoy, huh?" Upon receiving a confirming nod, he tried to continue. "Well before we carry on whatever this was, I just need to say a few things," his features relaxed back into their natural cocky demeanor, if only slightly. "Don't take it the wrong way when I say this, I practically worship you! But who in their right mind names their kid ' _Fox'_? Redundancy in its finest right there!"

At this point, Fox had been pushed over the edge. This little brat had gone as far as to openly mock his name, and essentially his father, right in front of him! His next words seethed through clenched teeth. "You are crossing _way_ too many lines kid. Now... GIVE ME THE DAMN WALLET!"

The Husky recoiled slightly at Fox's outburst, but shrugged weakly before responding. "Sorry dude, guy's gotta make a living somehow. Again, you'll get it back later." He began to circle the pilot cautiously, his hidden hand reaching for the garbage cans. "But before we get to that, I have one thing to say... Think fast!" was all he said before flinging one of the trash lids directly into Fox's face. After disorienting his pursuer for a few seconds, he bounded over the fence to the left without the slightest hint of hesitance.

While he was only distracted for a moment, Fox was nowhere near ready to let that punk get away. Unfortunately, seconds after he climbed over the fence himself, he heard the distinct sound of a speeder-bike start-up sequence. He looked up just in time to see the kid speed off into traffic, and disappear. "Damn it!" he shouted aloud, not caring who looked his way. He pinched the base of his muzzle between his eyes. _"I can't believe I have to resort to_ _ **that**_ _. Ugh, Falco is never going to let me live this one down."_ Swallowing his pride, Fox keyed in his comlink and placed his wrist to his chin. "Hey, Slippy? It's Fox. I need you to contact the authorities... and activate that _thing_ you insisted on everyone using."

* * *

" _That_ , was _way_ too close!" He screamed to nobody in particular, as he plopped down on his sofa. The mere thought of his situation was simply too much to bear at the moment. Kyle Husky, the pickpocket, the guy who made his living out of wallet theft and return, had nearly been caught! While he may have been captured in the past, he never stayed that way because of the tricks he picked up over the years. But this time was different; this time, he stole from Fox McCloud!

Fox McCloud. That name was now playing over and over in the young man's head, serving as a constant reminder of what he had just done. Not only had he failed to turn in his stolen property as per usual, or even bother to search through them for that matter. In fact, as if life had just decided to puke all over him, he had stolen from his childhood hero... who most likely hated him at this point. To put it simply, he screwed up.

"AGH! WHY... OH WHY... AM I SUCH A GOSH DARNED IDIOT!?" he shouted to the room around him. He lowered his head desolately as his bright cyan blue eyes peered into the item cupped in his hand; more specifically, his hero's wallet. He shifted it back and forth in his grasp, examining it for no particular reason. He could only ponder how to handle this situation now that it was completely off the rails.

 _"Well,_ _ **now**_ _what am I supposed to do? It's not like I can return this thing, I have no idea if I'll ever see him again."_ His frown deepened into an aggravated scowl. _"Yeah, right. Like he'd ever even_ _ **want**_ _to see me again. After all, I not only stole from 'the' Fox McCloud, but I mocked him for Pete's sake!_ _ **Mocked him right in his face!**_ _"_ He groaned indignantly before flopping face first into his coffee table, his usually cocky face filled with absolute defeat.

He just sat there in self loathing for a few minutes before lifting his gaze back to the stolen property. He raised an eyebrow, _"So what should I do with this thing now?"_ The question was a simple one, but the answer was anything but simple. _"Well I suppose I could sell this thing off the ol' market,"_ he cupped his free hand under his muzzle as he cringed slightly at the list of possible outcomes. _"Downside, my hero will be very ticked if and or when he finds out. Upside, People might be willing to pay loads of cash for_ _ **Fox McCloud's**_ _belongings. Downside, folks might report me for possession of stolen goods. Upside, I may not have to steal again for a good while! Maybe a solid month or two!"_

Before he could contemplate this any longer, a slight, almost unnoticeable sound reached his ears. More specifically, a silent beeping. His brow furrowed as he searched for the source of the strange sound, until it dawned on him that the source of the beeping, was the wallet in his hand!

He gulped before carefully searching through the wallet's contents, fearing that it might be some kind of micro bomb. Good news, it didn't take him long to find the device, which was hidden just underneath the badge. Bad news, he knew enough about radios to determine that it was giving out some kind of signal. He recoiled sharply as a belated thought came to mind. Could it be... some kind of tracking device!?

Kyle's eye twitched uncontrollably. "Are you kidding me... HE PUT A FREAKING TRACKER IN HIS FREAKING WALLET!?" If you think things could _not_ get any worse, you'd be very wrong. That very same minute, the young man heard knocking on his front door. His eyes shrunk to the size of french peas as he slowly turned his head toward the door. "Oh no..."

He turned sickly pale as he approached the door, wishing earnestly that it wasn't who he thought it was. He opened it slowly, and what he saw confirmed his suspicions. Two older canines stood in front of his doorway, garbed in police uniforms. Worse still, Fox McCloud was right behind them a sly smile crossing his muzzle. "There's your little pickpocket everyone's been complaining about. If you would, gentlemen?"

Kyle sighed desolately as they found the box crammed full of stolen wallets in the back room, and proceeded to cuff him. Not only had they arrested him again for the umpteenth time, but they now knew where he lived. Thus destroying any chance of ever returning. In as little as thirty minutes, his life had been thoroughly ruined. As they carried him outside, he only had one thing to say. "Aw crumbs..."

* * *

 **Yes! It's finally done! This was definitely much longer than the other chapters I've done. 4406 words is a lot even for me! Again, I'm very sorry for the long wait. Now that summer has begun, I should be able to get these out more frequently. See you guys in the next chapter!**

 **This chapter is dedicated in loving memory, "The family cat." September 16, 2013. To March 19, 2017. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 3: Sly Dog

**Well here we are! Back again after such a long time, for another installment! I have to apologize for the long wait. When you're sharing one computer with a few other siblings, it makes it hard to find the time to write. As a result, I just gave up on this story for awhile... that is, until I got my hands on my OWN personal computer. Which means I can now not only continue this story, but I can now make FREQENT UPDATES! _(YEAH! IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK!)_**

 **Although this chapter may have turned out a little more dramatic than I had previously intended. If it keeps up, I may have to change the themes. Who knows? Again, I urge you to take the time to tell me what you think of it so far. Reading your comments puts a smile on my face. :D**

 **First though, I'd like to shout out to** _ **bryan mccloud**_ **for some of the ideas used in this chapter. You really saved me from a major case of writers block! Thanks for that!** **Anyways,** **e** **njoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three: "Sly Dog."

 _"Well, this is just peachy,"_ the young mutt thought bitterly to himself. Since the day started, Kyle's situation had gone from bad to worse in a matter of hours. He stole from, and then mocked his childhood hero. He forgot to properly dispose of the stolen goods he had collected. He had been found, and arrested by said idol, backed by local law enforcement. And to top it all off, he had no idea where exactly he was at the moment.

Upon capture, he was originally to be taken down to the station for his jail sentence. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem, since he knew of a few ways to escape the place, thanks to a buddy's info. However, as if cruel fate had once again decided slap him on the wrist, Fox McCloud insisted that he be put in the brig aboard his starship.

As a result, it was decided that he would spend some time in an unknown starship until a proper holding cell could be prepared. So here he was now, sitting in the corner of a well maintained brig, with no windows, a force field instead of iron bars, no reachable vents, and no possible hope of escape. To put it bluntly, he truly was in the dog house now.

He sighed desolately as he continued to bounce the rubber ball he found against the wall. He had been in tight spots before, but this... this takes the cake. He shifted his bleak gaze to the ceiling, trying to think of the positives; but to no avail.

 _"What's wrong with you Kyle? Where's your cocky, upbeat attitude? What happened to that guy who could find the positive side of any situation?"_ His bleak expression morphed into a scowl. _"Oh yeah, that's right. He became a complete screw-up in just a couple hours!"_ He buried his face in his gloved hands, nothing but complete despair in his features. _"You had everything! A life, a home, a living... and you threw it all away! Even if you somehow escape, there's no way they just left everything behind! All you've gained in your miserable life... it's gone... it's all gone."_ He threw his head up, screaming at the top of his lungs. "AAAAGH! WHERE DID MY LIFE GO SO WRONG!?"

He fell into another slump; his misery overtaking him completely as he groaned loudly. _**"I don't think you should give up so soon."**_ His eyes widened, and ears perked at the unusual noise. Kyle could swear he heard someone just now. Not just that, but the voice sounded almost... angelic, and he sincerely hoped that he wasn't losing his mind. _**"Don't worry, you aren't crazy. I assure you, I'm very real. Please don't be alarmed, I just want to talk. If that's okay with you?"**_

His expression turned from confused, to fearful in an instant. He wasn't going crazy, there was someone... or some ' _thing_ 'else in there with him! And it didn't help that he had a paranoid fear of the undead. "Who's there? Are you a ghost?" he asked nervously. There was no reply, only complete silence; adding to his anxiety. He clenched his teeth to the core, in a vain attempt to steel himself. "Show yourself, spirit! Come out and face me, right now! But before you do I must warn you, I know how to preform exorcisms!" His pointless bluffing wasn't helping his mood. In fact, his courage had all but faltered at this point, evident by his profuse sweating, chattering teeth, and accelerated heartbeat.

Things were dreadfully silent for a few more moments, until what could be described as light laughter reached his ears. He was more than a little confused now. Was it toying with him? Was it some kind of sick game? He didn't even know where it was, let alone know how to stop whatever was currently messing with his head. _"Ugh, this is what I get for playing all those horror games. They're finally starting to mess with my head."_

"I'm over here," the voice said, much more clear this time. Kyle turned his head to the cell door, and what he saw caused his jaw to fall agape. Standing before him was quite possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. To be more specific; a vixen with bright blue fur, equally blue locks of hair ending at her neck, deep sapphire blue eyes, a face of pure snow white, and a smile so warm, it rivaled his own mother's. She looked to be in her early twenties, not a day above twenty-three. She was wearing a tightly fitted flight suit similar to that of Fox's; the few differences being its bright violet color, and tight sleeves reaching down her arms till they reached her fingers. Included with this attire were lightly plated boots, a bright red scarf, and the same short sleeved, gray combat jacket with the _Star Fox_ logo that the rest of the team wore. One peculiar thing he noticed, was the strange gilded jewelry she wore on the crown of her head, and the two golden rings she wore around two bases of her sleek blue tail.

Kyle had no problem admitting it, she was downright beautiful. Unfortunately, it took him an awkward twelve seconds for him to realize that he was staring. He shook his head madly as his already rosy features turned beat-red in an instant. The disadvantage of having white fur all over your facial area, is that it becomes very easy for someone to tell when you're blushing. It became worse when she giggled again at his expense, causing him to grimace. "What do _you_ want?" he asked indignantly.

After she managed to stifle her laughter, her expression softened with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for barging in like this, I'm not usually this rude." Using a retinal scanner hidden behind the other side of the wall, she disabled the cell shield and stepped inside, much to the shock of its occupant. "I don't mean to pry, but would like some company? You seemed a little insecure a few minutes ago." She asked as she reactivated the shield from a second, single button console, with its own retinal scanner. This one in plain sight, and inside the cell.

The husky's eyes widened a bit. Was she actually concerned for his well-being? He contemplated this as she took a seat next to him. _"Wow, first positive question received in over two years! Don't screw this up! Be causal, be smooth, be likeable, and most importantly... DON'T STARE!"_ He cleared his throat, and looked the vixen in the eyes to utter his witty, yet charming response. But his rationally melted as he peered into the ocean that was her deep sapphire eyes. His next words came through a blissful grin, "You're pretty..." His own eyes shot wide open, the realization of what just came out of his mouth hitting him like a freight train. His gloved hand came to his forehead with great force, _"IDIOT!"_

The vixen let out a sigh, and placed a hand on his shoulder while shaking her head. "Don't say that. You aren't an idiot. You shouldn't stress yourself out trying to make a good impression, it's okay if you just be _you_. Don't try to be someone you aren't... Kyle."

To say that the young man was shocked by _that_ comment, would be an understatement at best. He didn't even know this girl, let alone became acquainted with her in the last three minutes (not that it would have been impossible for someone with his talent). He turned his head cautiously, his gaze narrowing suspiciously at his strange, yet angelic visitor. "How... did you know my name? Cause I know I didn't say it out loud."

A slightly embarrassed smile played across her muzzle, as she directed her gaze to the ceiling. "Well... I'm sorry to say this but-" she looked back at him at him, wincing a little. "-I might have read your mind as I came down the hall. It's a bad habit that I have, I'm sorry."

Kyle's jaw felt like it could have hit the floor. "Y-You... read my mind?" He received a nod from the visitor, prompting him to make a mental note not think of anything that could potentially result in getting slapped in the face (although she could have heard _that_ too...). But at that moment, pieces inside his head began to fall into place, evident by his widening eyes. "Wait-a-minute. A vixen with blue fur, deep blue eyes, is absolutely gorgeous, _and_ can read minds?" The final piece was in place, prompting him to grin uncontrollably. "Holy cow, you're Krystal! _The_ ,Krystal! This _cannot_ be happening to me right now!" However, his expression changed from glee, to saddened confusion when another though came to mind. "But... why are you talking to me of all people. I'm a loser; a nobody who steals from folks on the street just to get by. Why waste your time with me?"

She frowned disapprovingly at him. "How many times do I have to tell you not to beat yourself up like that?" she asked firmly, but gently. "I know for a fact that low self esteem can lead to a number of internal problems. If you have no belief in yourself, then what's the point of living?" The husky sighed desolately, prompting Krystal to place a hand over his own.

Kyle shrugged her off, trying desperately not to look her in the eyes. "You just don't get it! My life was great! I had everything! I may not have been rich, but I was happy! Then I did something stupid and... I lost everything." He raised his head, looking at her with a sad gaze. "Someone like you could never understand what I've been through."

Krystal furrowed her brow. She could tell young man wasn't talking about what happened between himself and Fox. She could see the deep rooted sadness in his eyes. The pain coming from him could practically be felt throughout the room. Her gaze softened as she reached out to hold his hand. Perhaps she thought she could get him to open up about it, maybe even help him.

However, something completely unexpected happened when they made contact. A surge of pain coursed through the vixen's head, causing her to clutch at it in a vain attempt stop the agony. Kyle immediately forgot he was depressed as he tried to steady her, but making physical contact with her somehow made it worse. _"Oh man, what did I do!? Krystal is in pain, and somehow it's_ _ **my**_ _fault! Today just isn't my day!"_ he thought, clutching his head.

She abruptly stopped screaming, and fell to the ground; using her hands and knees for support. She finally mustered the strength to look up at him, but the look she gave the young man was one of pure sadness. Her muzzle was slightly ajar, allowing slight, short-winded breaths to escape. Her eyes were a little moist, and the gaze she directed toward the young man was filled with sorrow. Her eyes slammed shut and she looked away, as fresh tears flowed down her cheeks.

Kyle was beyond worried now. He didn't know what happened, but somehow he knew it was his fault. He reached out to Krystal, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? What happened just now?" he asked as gently as he could under the circumstances. He received no intimidate response, adding to his concern. _"Wow, she must really be upset. But I know_ _ **zilch**_ _why! THIS REALLY BITES!"_

The telepathic vixen finally lifted her head to him again, as he offered her a hand up; beaming a concerned smile. She returned his gesture gratefully with a slight smile of her own, has he pulled her to her feet. Her smile faded as he brought her up to eye-level. "Talk to me, Krystal. Did... Did I hurt you or something?"

Krystal let out a pained sigh before slamming her eyes shut again, and clenching her teeth; earning more confusion from the boy. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to dig that deep! I was only trying to help, but I went _too far_!" Tears were now trickling from her eyes in a light stream.

Kyle was beginning to understand what might ave happened, although he prayed she didn't see what he thought she saw. "What did you see?" he asked, his voice shook with uncertainty.

The vixen glanced to the side shamefully. "I... I saw your family." The young man recoiled sharply, but remained silent, prompting her to continue. "You were so young, and you watched your parents die in that fire. No one should have to go through that at your age. I know what it's like losing someone you care about, but that's beside the point. I invaded deeply personal memories, and I can't be excused for that. I... am _so_ sorry." she said with a teary gaze.

Kyle just stood there for a moment, processing what he just heard. She had just invaded his privacy. She dug into his mind and saw something he didn't want anyone to know about! Frankly, he felt violated. He felt like he should have been angry; like he should yell. But what would that solve; how would it help anyone? The husky couldn't do that to her, not in her current state. Whatever he would do, he wouldn't blame her; he _couldn't_ blame her. But he needed some time to think... some time alone.

He mustered the strength to speak after a few moments more. "I... I won't lie. I'm more than a little upset that you did that without my approval, but it looks like it was an accident. I'm not going to hold it against you." He looked up at her with a pained expression, pointing in the direction of the cell door. "Still, I would like some time alone to think about this... Please?"

She gathered herself, and proceeded out of the cell, wincing apologetically at him before re-activating the cell shield. Minutes later, and she was gone. He sat there in that seat for what seemed like hours (when in reality it was only a few minutes), alone with his thoughts, as a stray tear fell down his right cheek. _"Ugh... Why does the world have such a strong tendency to spit on me when I least expect it?"_ His face morphed into an agitatedscowl. _"Honestly, if my life were any more stupid, it would be on reality T.V."_

He glanced up at the camera that overlooked his cell for a moment, watching as it swiveled from left to right for a couple more minutes. _"You'd think they might have better security cams in a place like this. Then again, I'm willing to bet they haven't actually held someone in their brig before. They probably overlooked it."_

He sighed before looking down, specifically at something he grasped in his gloved hand. He smiled halfheartedly as he gazed at the small, rectangular, plastic item. Krystal's key-card. _"I feel really guilty for taking this from you Krys', but I can't stay here."_ His brow furrowed as he slipped it into his pocket. _"This should help me get into a good portion of the ship, but it's not going to get me out of this cell. So what should I do now? Think Kyle! THINK!"_

He looked at the camera again, this time it seemed to be turned to a stationary state. From its angle, It could see everything on the floor, but not... The ceiling! He looked up, there were sealed air grates that stood just a few inches from the cell door. He wouldn't be able to open it, but he could grasp it... if he could reach it. He smiled coyly, for perhaps the first time since the wallet incident. "Time for a disappearing act."

* * *

Several minutes earlier...

"I just don't get how your brain works sometimes Fox. Why throw this kid in the brig? _Our Brig_ for that matter!?" asked a blue feathered falcon. McCloud merely continued to stare at the image on the screen with an unchanging face.

It had been over an hour since he had settled things with the authorities. After discussing a few things with them **(I'll explain his motives in a bit)** concerning the boy's fate, he brought the little thief aboard his starship; _The Great Fox_ , and threw him in the brig. Needless to say, the rest of the team was very confused by his actions. In the time they had known their leader, he would've never considered throwing some guy in a brig that had absolutely no use in the past several years; especially some kid from the street. So here they were now, watching the view screen from the cell's security camera.

There were three individuals in the room, each is a prominent figure in the eyes of many. The team's leader, Fox McCloud, and two of the other founding members of the second Star Fox. Falco Lombardi; the team's flying ace, and Slippy toad; the team's mechanic (although... not much of a pilot). All were garbed in their traditional pilot's attire **(Think about how they looked in 'Smash Bros Wii U'. Sorry, I don't want to waste people's time with descriptions right now; I'm feeling strangely lazy right now. If you want me to edit this later, just leave a comment.)**

After receiving no answer from the much shorter canine, Falco was starting to become a little agitated. "Fox, are you even listening to me!?" Fox finally looked in his direction, wearing a confused grimace. He shrugged, grinning apologetically, adding to the blue falcon's temper. "I can't believe this... YOU REALLY WEREN'T PAYING ANY ATTENTION!"

While Slippy (who was sitting at the control board for the security system at the time) recoiled sharply from his friend's sudden outburst, Fox just smiled sheepishly, as he scratched the back of his head and chuckled in slight embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you Falco." His expression regained some of its composure, but held on to a cheeky smile. "I was just thinking about how long we should keep the kid locked up in there."

"That's what I've been trying to ask you about!" the large bird stated bluntly. "All the kid did was steal a stupid wallet, so at the very least you could have allowed the authorities to take him. Instead, you request that he be put in our brig... _Our brig_!" He let out a deep sigh as he folded his wings, giving his 'wing-man' a patronizing stare. "Honestly, Fox, it seems like you have a personal vendetta against this guy."

The two just looked blankly at each other for a few seconds, until Slippy made his presence known; speaking in that annoying high-pitched voice that they had ( _somehow_ ) grown accustomed to. "To be fair, the little guy did pull a fast one. It isn't often that Fox is outwitted by a kid off the street..." He trailed off as he noticed the glare that his friend was giving him. "Eh... right, sorry. Besides, it wasn't any old wallet Falco, and I should know! I was allowed to put my little _precaution_ inside without any argument on Fox's part!" he stated 'as-a-matter-of-factly'.

Falco looked over to the canine, his eyes demanding an answer. Fox sighed lightly before lifting his gaze to meet the large bird's "It was my dad's." He held out the small leather object in front of him for emphasis. "This thing happens to be one of the few things my father left behind when he disappeared. It even still has his signature engraved in the pocket slip." He pocketed the object again before returning his gaze to the cell monitor.

Falco brought his wing to his large beak, as a thoughtful expression formed on his face. At least now Fox's motives made a little sense, but he still found it a bit odd that he took the situation to such an extreme. A deadpanned expression fell on his face, as his thoughts only circled right back to the original problem. "That still doesn't explain why the he's in the brig right now," he said blankly. "Seriously, it isn't too late to just had him over to the cops."

A slight grin formed over Fox's face, it seemed to carry a hint of mischief. "You don't understand, I already dropped all charges on the kid. As far as the police are concerned, he's no longer guilty."

The other two men could only look at him slack-jawed, and utterly dumbfounded; their confusion very evident at this point. Slippy finally managed to speak after a period of stunned silence. "But... If you dropped all charges, then why did we throw him in the brig?" Fox's grin only grew in response, showing teeth now; paired with a slight glint in his eyes.

Falco's own eyes widened in disbelief. "You didn't..." Fox looked over at his taller companion. At this point, his grin couldn't get any more sly than it already was. Realization hit the two other pilots like a wrecking ball, prompting the falcon to laugh uproariously. "You sly fox! This whole thing is some kind of sick prank!" He grasped Fox's shoulder in an approving manner. "I gotta admit, I didn't think you had it in ya!"

Fox chuckled sheepishly. "Well, I figured that a little reality check might help him give up being a street thief. Once he gets a taste of what prison is like, he'll probably consider getting an actual job for himself. He learns his lesson, and I get a good laugh in the process. It's two birds with one stone!"

Falco immediately brought his laughter to a screeching halt, an unamused expression forming in his features. "I don't really appreciate that comment," he said, as his glare bore holes through Fox's forehead; earning a sheepish chuckle from the shorter canine. He let out a pained sigh, before letting a smile return to his beak (don't ask how). "So how long are you planning on keeping him in there?"

Fox shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe five or six hours? Just long enough for him to get the message. The two shared a coy smirk as they returned their sights to cell monitor, and the bemused amphibian sitting next to it.

"Honestly guys... I don't understand how you can find this funny." He threw his arms in the air as he turned his back to the others. "We're messing with this kid a just little too much if you ask me!" Upon returning his gaze to the monitor, his eyes shot wide open and jaw slacked. "Hey, what's Krystal doing down there!?" _That_ got their attention pretty quickly, evident by the shock on their faces. They raced over to where the mechanic was sitting, only to confirm that she was indeed inside the cell with the kid.

Fox's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably. "What does she think she's doing!? Didn't I specifically tell everyone _not_ to talk to the prisoner!?"

"Didn't we already establish that he _wasn't_ a prisoner?" Falco remarked slyly, only to receive a venomous glare from his shorter college. He shook his wings defensively, while nervously chuckling. "Hey, don't get me wrong! I'm sure she knows what she's doing, and I doubt she would have listened to us if we told her otherwise. Besides, you only just told _us_ about this 'so-called-prank'. Krystal doesn't even know yet, so lay off!"

This seemed to calm the canine down, if only slightly as the group collectively returned their gazes to the screen. They watched the events unfold until the blue vixen collapsed suddenly. Fox's first impulse was to run down there. However, Falco put a stiff grip on his shoulder, shaking his head in a 'not the best time' fashion. They witnessed what looked like a tearful apology on Krystal's part, and a request for her to leave from a slightly depressed looking husky. Upon her exit, the young mutt fell into a slump.

The three other pilots wasted no time in making their way to the security room's door, which Krystal would no doubt enter having already sensed them. They gave her space as she walked inside, with a pained expression etched into her features. An awkward silence fell upon the group; no one daring to make a sound. It had become so quiet in fact, that if a pin dropped its echo could be heard.

The vixen opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't form any words. How could she? She had just invaded the private memories of a complete stranger! And she knew from personal experience that there are few things more painful than thinking of lost loved ones. Krystal shook her head desolately, her eyes slammed shut. She could _feel_ the knowing stares of her companions on her. The vixen lifted her head to face the team, saddened but understanding smiles on their faces (with the exception of Falco, he tries to be indifferent in mushy situations).

With this in mind, she finally found her voice, as a slight smile crossed her own muzzle. "How much did you hear?" she asked, as she looked over to the monitor on the other side of the room.

Fox walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder; his smile intact as he gazed into her eyes. "We didn't really hear anything; the audio was switched off. But we saw your breakdown earlier." His expression turned a little more serious, but still had a hint of gentleness to it. "So, can you tell us what happened down there?"

She let out a deep sigh before answering. "I went too far. I was only trying to help lighten his mood, but all I did was make things worse. I was trying to comfort him, and accidentally read his mind." She shook her head desolately. "I saw something personal, _too personal_. I watched his parents die in a large fire. He was only eight, Fox... Eight! I had no right to do something like that! He must feel terrible right now!"

The other pilots were pained by Krystal's explanation; Fox especially. According to the records they had on their 'prisoner', his current age was just over seven-teen. Meaning that what the vixen described had taken place _nine_ years ago. Most likely, the day of the invasion. The canine felt like trash. He had just carelessly locked up a victim of his tardiness that fateful day. To make matters worse, the kid was probably a fan. If he were to find out about _this_ , his opinion of the team would most likely change drastically. That fact alone got under the warrior's skin a just little more than he liked, or cared to admit.

It was painfully quiet for several minutes; no one daring to say a word. The sheer awkwardness of the entire situation had practically numbed any coherent response. Then again, what could be said in light of what they just heard? And who could muster up the courage to say it? Instead, they simply stood there; motionless. With the exception of the amphibious mechanic, who waked slowly back to his console.

Slippy suddenly went stiff, as he sat down and looked at the monitor. Completely shocked by what he was apparently witnessing. He turned slowly in his chair to face his companions; a nervous smile etched into his amphibious features. "Uhhhh, Fox? You know that kid we have locked in that _cell_?" The warrior gave him a confused nod, prompting a nervous chuckle from the toad. His smile quickly morphed into a braced expression as he prepared to speak again. "He's gone..."

A concerned/confused frown fell upon Fox's face. "...What...?" he said quietly, yet calmly.

The toad braced himself further; bad things happen when Fox is _this_ quiet. "I said he's gone Fox. As in; not in his cell... He's long gone."

The other three pilot's eyes shot wide open, and stood there dumbly as they processed the amphibian's words. Fox's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably as the group finally pieced it together. "WHAT!?" they screamed in unison.

The canine bolted over to the security station where Slippy was sitting in the blink of an eye. "What do you mean he's gone!? He can't be gone! HOW CAN HE BE GONE!?"

If Slippy had been chewing gum, he would have just swallowed it. He gulped deeply as he tried to answer. "I-I-I d-don't know! He j-just vanished!"

Falco, on the other hand was skeptical. "You've got to be joking. Even though we haven't used the bring in awhile, it's still top notch by militant standards. You'd need a retinal scan to get out, which means only one of us could have opened it from the inside." He waved his right wing dismissively, interrupting his amphibious friend before he could retort. "There's no way he could have busted himself out."

The mechanic shook his head wildly. "That's just it! The cell's internal security system shows signs of tampering! I don't know exactly how... But I think he must have somehow hardwired it!" He stood out of his chair; nothing but worry in his eyes. "Face it Falco! We've got a crazy kid loose in the ship!"

Fox wasted absolutely no time in bolting out of the room; making a b-line straight for the brig, despite his team's pleas to restrain himself for a moment. He probably should have analyzed this particular situation a just little more carefully than he did. Then perhaps the events that followed _could_ have been avoided... but alas.

Upon reaching the brig, he headed straight for the husky's cell. The shield was still up, but there was definitely a small pile of loose metal and circuitry in the retinal scanner's general vicinity. Something in the back of his mind was telling him that this whole setup wasn't quite right, but of course, he had to be sure.

After punching in the security code, and providing the system with a retinal scan, the cell's shield powered down. He cautiously made his way inside, his eyes darting from left to right in split second precision as he did so. He was careful to check every possible corner of the room; everywhere *THUD*... But up.

No more than a single minute after entering the cell, Fox's missing, canine prisoner dropped down from the grates in the ceiling, and fell feet first into Fox's upper back. The warrior was dazed, and rendered unable to move for a few moments. This gave the young man plenty of time to get up, dash out of his cell, and use Krystal's stolen key-card to re-activate the cell shield.

The husky wore a sheepish grin as the older canine staggered back to his feet. "Uhhhh, heh heh, sorry dude. I didn't mean to hit you that hard on my way down." He held his paw-like hands to his lips, as a much more cheeky played across his muzzle. "Then again, what else should have I expected to happen? That's artificial gravity for ya... or normal gravity for that matter."

After shaking the cobwebs from his cranium, Fox threw a quick glare at the husky and made his way over to the retinal scanner. Upon reaching it, he expected the young mutt to make a run for it. However, to his surprise, the kid hadn't moved an inch. In fact, he was smiling even more slyly than he was seconds ago.

 _"Why is he smiling like that? And why isn't he running for that matter?"_ he thought, as he held his eye up to the scanner... nothing happened. Only now did the pilot take a good look at the console. It was a complete mess; missing a few minor parts, and one, very vital component; the main power cell. Thus rendering it non-functional.

Fox's eyes shrunk a little; not because of fear or dismay, but pure, unforgiving rage. "What... did... you... do?" he asked quietly in a tone so cold, it could put a volcano in deep freeze.

"Ohhhhh! Is that what this thing does?" the young man said innocently; holding the missing power cell in his right hand, and wearing his best troll-face.

"Open this door right now, you little brat!" Fox snarled, as he pounded on the non-functional console. "And how did you even manage to pull this thing apart anyhow!?"

The young man shrugged indifferently, as he pulled out a _'Universal Pocket Tool'_ for the older canine to see; still smiling victoriously. "Why this of course!" (* _A must have instrument for any traveling mechanic! Make repairs, and last minute adjustments on the go, with sensational results you can't find anywhere else! Completely compact, and easy to carry! Most convenient tool on the market! Get yourself a U.P.T. today, only $59.95! #Cornerian Tech Wiz! #Be A Show Off! #This joke isn't funny...*_ ).

The two of them only stood there in awkward silence for several moments, until the husky dropped his smile, and let out an embarrassed groan. "The add was only playing in _my_ head, wasn't it?" he asked weakly, as he pocketed the device in his black vest.

Every man, no matter how young or old, has his limit; Fox McCloud just met his. He turned sharply to face the mutt, holding a glare so venomous that it seemed like it could have born holes in the young man's head. Somehow maintaining some of his composure, he asked quietly (yet coldly) through clenched teeth, "Firstly, how does something like that even exist? Because I certainly haven't heard of anything like it before! Second, how did you even manage to sneak that in here to begin with!?"

Now wearing a look of embarrassment/guilt, he offered a half-baked answer to the warrior's questions. "To answer your first question, it's the _author's_ fault! Blame him, not _me_! And as for your second question..." he said as his pure white face flushed a little rose. "Well... let's just say that the cops weren't very... 'thorough' in their search of my person."

They sat there again in prolonged, and very awkward silence, until Fox broke the ice with two simple words. "You're disgusting." he said blankly, prompting the young man to grow a little aggravated.

Sporting a slight scowl, and a pointed finger, he uttered a hasty response. "Hey! I've had to do a lot of things in order to survive that I'm not proud of! You have no right to judge unless you've done it yourself!" He folded his arms defensively, as his eyes narrowed. "Plus, _I'm_ not the one currently sitting in a jail cell. Isn't that right Captain?"

Fox took in a deep breath, and exhaled lowly before answering as calmly as he possibly could. "Look, I'm being remarkably patient with you right now. Especially when you consider what you put me through today." He let the scowl drop from his face, as a solemn expression formed in his features. "Now, could you please disable the shield, and let me out so we can talk about this diplomatically?"

His earnest plea was met only with a deep scowl. "I have two responses to your question, one to answer said question, and another to make you feel stupid." He leaned forward, still frowning. "First, exactly how dumb do you think I am? The moment I 'disable the shield', you will be all over me like sunglasses on an alligator (don't ask me _how_ that example works, but it's definitely worth the Google). Second-" He stood back, and motioned to the cell console to the right of him; raising his right eyebrow, and slightly smirking. "-I'm pretty sure you need a retinal scan to get the laser doors open, something I don't have... That toad really didn't think this system through when he was designing it, did he? And he's supposed to be the mechanic of this joint!"

The older canine opened his mouth to speak, but was swiftly cut-off by the snapping of fingers. "Dude, you really shouldn't ask that question, since you already know the answer. I'm pretty much your team's biggest fan, so of course I know stuff like that!"

The husky paused a moment to consider their current situation. The more he thought about the events that led them to this point, the wider the grin on his muzzle grew. He returned his cyan gaze to the fox in the cage, eying him slyly. "You know, when you think about it, that move you made earlier was pretty stupid; especially in your case. I mean, come on! Any idiot would have guessed that I was just hanging from the vent-grate on the ceiling. Instead, you jumped to conclusions like an amateur, and ran down here like a rabid maniac!" The young man crossed his arms, and stared mockingly at his former captor. "I hate to steal someone else's line but... _Sly Dog, Dumb Fox_."

His eyes widened when his mind caught the weight of his own statement, and almost proud smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Wow. A movie, _and_ a chapter title reference in a single go. I have **outdone** myself!" he exclaimed, taking a heroic pose.

Before Fox's anger could explode into a ravenous frenzy, the husky had already started sprinting for the cell-block's exit. "Unfortunately, I can't stay to continue this little conversation! So, Tootles!" He stopped just a few inches from the doorway to yell back to the warrior before his departure, "In case you guys were wondering why it's taking so long for backup to get here, **Plot Convenience!** " With that said, the Siberian Husky disappeared from sight.

And there he stood. Trapped in his own ship's bring, and completely at the mercy of anyone who could open it from the outside. All because of some little thieving mutt he met earlier that same day. And if _that_ wasn't bad enough, the kid was joking the whole time... HE WASN'T EVEN BEING SERIOUS! Needless to say, he was furious beyond belief.

As he sat there waiting for his team to either get him out of the brig, or chase the escapee, he could only ponder how he could have handled _that_ differently. He let out a deep sigh as he leaned against the wall; lost in his thoughts. _"It_ _ **cannot**_ _get any worse than this."_

* * *

 **If only he knew... Perhaps then the events that followed could have been avoided. But then again, if he did know, it wouldn't be nearly as much fun for all of us! XD**

 **Anyways, as I said before I now possess the ability to update frequently! One, or two weeks at the absolute most! Say 2k to 3k words in one week, and 4k to 5k for two weeks (it really depends on the length of the chapter. Plus, I might have enough time to start a couple other projects I've been wanting to work on!**

 **This is JonimStarGuy, signing off.**


End file.
